Naughty Parker
by BadassSami13
Summary: Parker and Eliot have 'relations' at Nate and Sophie's wedding reception.


Since Fever got such good reviews, I figured I would write another very smutty oneshot

I don't own anything… Just playing

Parker looked at the man sitting across the table from her. Eliot Spencer was her best friend, and looked absolutely delectable sitting there in his tuxedo, next to the newly married Nate and Sophie Ford. The Leverage Team was a family and had practically had been that way since they started. Nate and Sophie had always had something more than a friendship but they never would admit it to the rest of the team, but now that they had gotten married, they both seemed so happy, so much so that even Parker had picked up on the radiant glow being let off by the newlyweds. Parker was the maid of honor and Eliot was the best man, Hardison was a little hurt about the fact that Nate had chosen Eliot to be the best man, but he got over it as soon as he saw Sophie walking down the aisle in her extravagant white gown. Parker couldn't exactly place what was making her so incredibly turned on but every time she looked over at Eliot in his tailored tuxedo and pulled back hair, she couldn't help but wished she could jump him, right then and there.

She licked her lips and imagined wrapping her legs around his fit waist. Eliot brought his attention to Parker and her half lidded, sultry gaze. He raised his eyebrows and Parker smiled wickedly. She looked to Nate's ex-wife, who was congratulating the new couple and wishing happiness upon them. Parker rolled her eyes and looked back at Eliot. His blue eyes sparkled roguishly as he nodded toward the exit. Parker smiled and slowly got out of her chair, careful not to draw attention to herself, then sauntered towards the door that Eliot had just motioned toward.

Parker opened the door and stepped into the hallway, where she walked up to the wall across from the reception hall. She leaned against it to wait for Eliot. She smoothed her hands down the front of her ridiculous bride's maid dress. Parker shook her head at the hideous lime green color Sophie had picked out.

"I have to say, it's not the color I would have chosen."

Eliot's voice brought Parker from her disgust. She smiled at him and pushed off of the wall to walk over to Eliot.

"Wanna have a little fun?"

The mischievous smile that touched Parker's lips sparked Eliot's interest. Eliot grabbed Parker's hand and led her to a closet just down the hall. He opened the door and bowed slightly, a mocking grin on his face. Parker walked in, pulling Eliot in after her.

As soon as the door closed, Parker pressed herself against Eliot, melding her lips against his. At first, he acted stunned, then eventually got the hint and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Parker ran her hands up Eliot's chest, up to his shoulders, where she removed his jacket. Their lips still locked, Parker began unbuttoning Eliot's shirt at the same time he started unzipping her dress. As soon as the zipper was all the way down, the ugly dress pooled at Parker's feet, revealing nothing but a black lace thong.

Eliot pulled away from Parker to thoroughly examine her near naked body. Full C-cup breasts with hardened nipples that just called to him, a trim waist and amazing creamy skin, Eliot just couldn't resist running his hand down her body, starting at her shoulders and working down to play with the strap of her panties.

"Clothes off Eliot." She pointed to his unbuttoned shirt and slacks.

"Do something about it." He dared her with his eyes.

Eliot leaned back against the door as he watched Parker bite her lip in fake indecision. She licked her lips then pulled Eliot's shirt down his muscular arms. She traced delicate patterns on his chest as she stepped out of her stilettos. Eliot put his hands on her small waist and leaned forward to kiss the sensitive skin behind her left ear. Parker shivered and sighed, encouraging Eliot to continue his assault.

"Very hot."

Eliot leaned in and started tracing kisses across Parker's shoulder blades. She let her hair fall and reached behind her to grab onto Eliot's hardening cock through his pants. She rotated her hips back into his, creating a friction that made them both forget their own names.

"Oh damn Eliot."

Eliot turned Parker around and began kissing her neck, coaxing gentle purrs from her throat. She fumbled with the zipper of his slacks, before finally releasing him from the fabric. Parker grabbed Eliot's hardening cock in her mischievous hands. He continued to kiss the tender skin at her neck, coaxing low moans from her sultry lips.

Parker began moving her hands, stroking the hot, silky flesh of Eliot's manhood. He bit into the tender flesh on her shoulder, making her gasp, then licked away the pain with his tongue. Parker continued to stroke Eliot's cock making him moan into her neck and rotate his hips to increase the friction bringing him to the edge.

"Eliot, fuck me."

Parker's breathless plea drove Eliot near to the brink of explosion. He grabbed Parker by the waist and lifted her to his height. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, as she had done earlier in her fantasies. Eliot reached down and pushed a finger into Parker's tight, soaked flesh. She moaned and pushed herself down to deepen the intimate contact. She rolled her hips when Eliot added a second, then a third finger, preparing her for his invasion.

"Just do it already. Stop torturing me."

Eliot smiled wickedly. He removed his fingers, and immediately pushed his hips upward, entering Parker swiftly. She didn't even have time to adjust to him before he was pulling out then pushing back into Parker forcefully. Parker whimpered but enjoyed the lack of control that she felt with him.

Eliot reached up and tangled his hand in Parker's hair and pulled, yanking her head back. Parker dug her fingernails into Eliot's shoulders as the pain and the pleasure washed over her, each time hitting harder than the last.

"Oh, my God Eliot. I'm going to come!" Parker screamed.

Eliot sped up his pace, slamming into Parker violently. He released her hair and she bent her head to bite Eliot's shoulder. She came with a primal scream. Eliot thrust into a few more times before he exploded into Parker, the only sound escaping his mouth was a low growl. She hung loosely onto Eliot's shoulders as he slowly sank down onto the floor, still inside of Parker's warm body.

"Holy shit."

Parker and Eliot both looked up at the now open door and stared at the faces of all of the men at the wedding.

"Uhhhh…." Eliot struggled to find the words to explain. Parker stared, frozen.

Hardison came up to the door and slammed it shut, once again isolating Parker and Eliot. Parker started laughing hysterically and Eliot just shook his head, chuckling softly.

Parker stood up, looking around the closet for her panties.

"You looking for these?"

he looked over at Eliot who was holding her thong with one finger, eyebrows raised cockily. Parker tried to snatch them from him but he was too fast and moved out of the way.

"Give them back."

"Nope," he shook his head. "You have to go through the rest of the wedding without them on. This is sort of my kind of insurance policy that you will meet me in my hotel room later."Eliot winked at her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Fine. I guess I have no choice."

Eliot laughed and they both fumbled around the tiny room, trying to get presentable so they could return to the reception. When they were finally descent, Eliot opened the door and ushered Parker out, both with proud smiles on their faces as they walked through the throngs of shocked wedding goers.


End file.
